A Duo
"A Duo" is a song sung by Fievel and Tiger in An American Tail, ''after Fievel is captured by the Mott Street Maulers but is freed when Tiger feels sorry for him. It is the anthem to their becoming friends. After Tiger lets Fievel out of his cage, the two dance in front of a mirror in a surreal musical sequence that has them as the same size. The song ends after an alarm sounds and the mirror shatters, awakening the Mott Street Maulers. It is performed by Phillip Glasser and Dom DeLuise. Lyrics Orignal: Tiger: I like butterflies with big golden wings, and blue and green tips. Fievel: Me Too! Tiger: I like swiss-cheese ice cream. Fievel: Me too, me too! Tiger: You too too? Wait a minute, what's your favorite book? Fievel: Hmm, The Brothers Karamausov. Tiger: The brothers...(wheezing laugh) I can't believe it, I can't believe it (purrs). I can tell, we've got an awful lot, in common, even though, we look as different as can be! We don't even have to try, to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us, naturally! Come to think of it I think we fit together, playing cat and mouse won't get us, very far! There's no need to feud and fuss, when it isn't really us, Let's you and me be who we are. We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two! Oh, a duo, it's true-o, wherever we go, we're going me and you! No matter what now we've got one another, we'll be be there to pick each other off the floor! Anytime you're feeling glum, count on me to be a chum! Fievel: If ya get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back! Tiger: Now who could ever ask for more! (laughs )Oh stop, oh stop, no, don't stop. (back to singing) More, more, we're friends and that's what friends are for. Together: We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were might to be a two. Oh, a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stew, we know we can make it through, cuz you've got me and I've, got, you! Yes sir! Connie and Ocellus' version. This is the version that is sung by Connie and Ocellus in The Young Giraffe, when Ocellus first visits Connie and the two found out they have a lot more in common than they thought. This song represents them becoming the best of friends. Connie: I like butterflies with Pink Wings with little white spots and sky blue bodies. Ocellus: Me Too! Connie: Yeah? Ha, I like Double Chocolate Truffle Fudge ice cream. Ocellus: Me too, me too! Connie: You ''too too? Wait a minute, what's your favorite book? Ocellus: Hmm, The Sisters' Grand Musical Adventure. Connie: The Sisters'... I can't believe it, I can't believe it (giggles). I can tell, we've got an awful lot, in common, even though, we look as different as can be! We don't even have to try, to see things eye to eye, it just comes to us, naturally! Come to think of it I think we fit together, playing friend or foe won't get us, very far! There's no need to feud and fuss, when it isn't really us, Let's you and me be who we are. We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were meant to be a two! Oh, a duo, it's true-o, wherever we go, we're going me and you! Ocellus: (Spoken) Yeah! Connie: No matter what now we've got one another, we'll be there to pick each other off the floor! Anytime you're feeling glum, count on me to be a chum! Ocellus: If ya get an itch attack, I'll be there to scratch your back! Connie: Now who could ever ask for more! (Ocellus starts scratching her back) (laughs) Oh, stop, oh stop, no, don't stop. (back to singing) More, more, we're friends and that's what friends are for. Together: We're a duo, a duo, a pair of lonely ones who were might to be a two. Oh, a duo, it's true-o, if we're ever in a stew, we know we can make it through, cuz you've got me and I've, got, you! Yes, Ma'am! Trivia *The tune to this song appears in the background orchestration in Fievel Goes West during some of Tiger's scenes. *The portion where Tiger stops and laughs was apparently improvised during the recording, but kept in anyway and animated. *A version of the song was performed during a Reading Is Fundamental PSA in 1991. Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Friendship Songs